robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snake Bite (Extreme Warriors)
Snake Bite was an American competitor robot that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It reached the second round of the US Championship before being eliminated by Probophobia. Snake Bite then fought in the Robot Rebellion, and defeated Paul Bunyan and Rosie the Riveter 2 in back-to-back victories to earn a battle against the House Robots, where it was pitted by Sir Killalot. Design Snake Bite was a six-wheel drive, invertible box-shaped robot with a front wedge and sloped sides, bearing a strong resemblance to the World Champion, Storm 2. It was painted green with yellow spots to resemble a snake, and was armed with two statichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4Ovz-GSYAU&feature=youtu.be&t=880 Eyewitness account of fangs being static "fangs" on the front wedge to hold robots in place. Robot History Season 2 Snake Bite faced Panzer Mk 4 and Joker in Round 1. Snake Bite largely ignored Joker, and focused on the reigning champion, although it was outsped, and was mostly pushed around by Panzer Mk 4. However, it did expose its ground clearance a few times, and Joker made little impact on the battle, so when time expired, both Snake Bite and Panzer Mk 4 qualified on a Judges' decision. Snake Bite then faced Probophobia in Round 2, and despite a pre-match fist-fight spurred on by Team Viper's remarks about its opponent's weapon, comparing them to goal posts, the battle began. However, Snake Bite lost promptly after Probophobia skewered its probes through two of Snake Bite's wheel wells. Probophobia carried Snake Bite aloft with its forks, then to the pit, where it finally lowered it in. Snake Bite also took part in that season's Robot Rebellion, where it fought for a chance to compete against the House Robots. In the first round, it faced Paul Bunyan. After a pushing match, Paul Bunyan was caught by the House Robots and thrown out of the arena by Sir Killalot, allowing Snake Bite to go through. In the second round it faced Rosie the Riveter who started pushing Snake Bite around the arena before Snake Bite pushed Rosie The Riveter into the CPZ where Matilda came in and hit both robots with her flywheel. Both robots continued pushing each other until time ran out and Snake Bite won the judges' decision based on aggression. Snake Bite teamed up with Snookums to face Dead Metal and Shunt in the final round. At the beginning, Shunt put its axe into Snake Bite's top and dragged it by the wheel well into the pit release button. As Snookums stabbed Shunt in the side, Snake Bite drove into the side of Dead Metal and upended it. Dead Metal responded by burying its saw into Snake Bite's side several times. As Sir Killalot entered the arena and spun Snookums around, Snake Bite shoved Shunt into the arena wall before ramming Sir Killalot as it spun Snookums again. Snake Bite rammed Sir Killalot again but was useless against Sir Killalot who grabbed its side, lifted it up and performed its spin trick, sending Snake Bite crashing to the floor. As Snookums was crushed by an organ in the Drop Zone, Sir Killalot grabbed Snake Bite again and sent it as well as several organ pieces into the Pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record TeamViper.jpg|Team Viper in the pits with Snake Bite Snakebiteusdamaged.jpg|Snake Bite after its battle with the House Robots Viper1.jpg|Viper Viper_2.jpg|Viper Revision 2 Newround snakebite.png|Team Viper being interviewed during BBC Newsround Outside Robot Wars The team entered Robotica with Viper, the robot from which the team got its name, which made it to the finals of the first season after beating Panzer MK1, the first model of the future double champion of Extreme Warriors, in its heat. It returned in the third season as Viper Revision 2 but lost in its heat. External links *Team Viper website (archived) References Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses